Some coding and/or compression algorithms transmit data in encoded streams that are represented by symbols having varying lengths. For example, huffman encoded files include symbol lengths that can vary from 1 bit to 28 bits long. Such variable length symbol encoding schemes typically require that encoded data be decoded sequentially, which can significantly restrict throughput.